Trapped in the Tower of Terror
by 007Stitch
Summary: Lilo, Jumbaa, Pleakley, David, and Nani get captured in the Twilight Zone while trying to get a room in the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Can Stitch save them? Or will they be trapped forever? Pairings: LiloxStitch and slight DavidxNani my first story
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok Stitch why don't you do the disclaimer for me?

Stitch: 007Stitch does not own any characters in this story, nor the hotel, and was inspired by watching a commercial for the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. Nee ha ha ha!

_**Trapped in the Tower of Terror**_

**Ages**

Lilo - 15

Stitch - 15 (note: he can talk almost exactly like a human would in this story)

Jumbaa - 47

Pleakly - 45

Nani - 34

David - 34

It just so happened on that cloudy day that Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley were in Hollywood looking for a place to stay. They were walking down Sunset Blvd. when they came up the a big, yet old-looking hotel entitled The Hollywood Tower Hotel. Since it was the only other hotel they could find down Sunset Blyd., they went in hoping that there were some vacant rooms available. As walking up the stairs Pleakley whipsered to Jumbaa, "I don't like the looks of this place Jumbaa. Something doesn't feel right."

"Nonesense my little one-eyed friend. Look at that sign right there. It's just been around for a really long time giving it the creepy, old style feeling." As they continued up the path and into the lobby of the hotel, they noticed that there was only one bell hop there, yet nobody else. The bell hop never smiled and said in an eery voice that made Stitch become very alert of a sudden, "Hollywood Tower Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Um..yes. We'd like some rooms for the night here, if possible," David answered. The bell hop replied," Why of course sir. We have 2 available rooms up on our highest floor which looks out on Hollywood. Follow me and I'll take you to your rooms." All of a sudden lightenning struck outside, and a storm began. The bell hop asked for them to wait inside the library while they got the rooms ready. Inside they found many books and a tv playing one of the many Twilight Zone episodes.

The bell hop came back when an episode of an elevator dropping in a hotel was about to come on saying," Your rooms are ready now. But I'm afraid I can only take 5 guests at a time on the elevator. Stitch said," Go ahead guys. I'll stay behind and watch this next Twilight Zone episode."

Lilo answered," Are you sure you don't want some company Stitch? I'll stay behind with you if you want." Stitch replied back," Nagga Lilo. You go ahead and get some beauty sleep with the others." Stitch blushed when he realized what he had said. He didn't mean to say that, but he couldn't help but stare at Lilo while speaking to her, since he was in love with her. Lilo also blushed and quickly turned away. She was in love with Stitch just as he was with her, even though neither would admit it.

The bell hop said," Follow me and I'll take you to your rooms." As soon as they left Stitch uspaused the episode he was about to watch.

"...You've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone. Hollywood 1939. Admit the glitz and the glitter of a busiling young movie town at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right." Stitch's eyes widen as he heard this, and raised the volume. "A beacon for the show business elite. Not something's about to happen that would change all that. The time is now on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This as you may recognize is a maintainence service elevator still in operation waiting for you. We invite if you dare to step aboard because in tonight's episode you are the star, and this elevator travels directly to..." Lightenning struck again knocking out the tv. However after the tv turned off Stitch heard from all around the room Rod Serling finish," the Twlight Zone."

Stitch darted to where the elevator was, when it had just closed all of a sudden on his face with Nani, David, Jumbaa, Pleakly, and Lilo inside. "NO!!" Stitch screamed. Stitch could do nothing but watch as the elevator arrow went past the number 12 even though 12 was its last number. All of a sudden Lilo, Nani, Jumbaa, and Pleakley could be heard screaming everywhere as the elevator dropped all the way down. Quickly, Stitch ran out of the hotel, to try and find someone to get help from.

**-Meanwhile-**

Lilo, Nani, Jumbaa, Pleakley, and David had been teleported to the Twilight Zone, and were being kept in a prison by the bell hop. _Stitch. Please save us wherever you are, and please be safe_, thought Lilo.

So Can Stitch find someone and save the day? (Please try to remember this is my first fanfiction) Will Stitch's Ohana be saved from the Twilight Zone where the bell hop as them captured? And don't you just hate it when the author of a story you might like ends it with a cliffhanger for another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2 Help!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, although I'm running out of ideas here so..uh..yea. Anyways here's Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 might be the last chapter for this story (it will be up to you the readers!!). Hope you enjoy and remember please that I don't own any of the characters in the story (although it would be nice)

**Chapter 2 - Help!**

_Who could possibly help me in the situation? _thought Stitch to himself while walking down Sunset Blvd. to find someone to help him.

As Stitch kept wondering he bumped into none other than one of his best friends: Mickey Mouse.

"Heya pal! How ya doing?" asked Mickey to Stitch.

"Mickey, Lilo and my ohana have kidnapped at that tower hotel down the road!" Stitch cried out. "I tried to help, but the hotel was somehow draining my powers...and now I don't even know where they are...."

"Hmmmm...Ok I'll help you out pal. I've got a plan on how to regain your power and we can find them together," Mickey said.

**Meanwhile in the Twilight Zone**

_Please Stitch be safe wherever you are.....I truly love you with all of my heart....you are the one who I think about consistently and will always care for...._ thought Lilo.

Ok I know it wasn't much that I put in there, but the next chapter will be longer (way longer) I promise. Also please send me a message, review, or something on your thoughts on if i should put more chapters into this story, end it next chapter with a big ending, or dis-continue the story altogether. by the way if you want to read my newest of stories, I just recently added a new one featuring different couples from different shows/anime/manga/etc. and put them into a story called **Working Into Texas Roadhouse Love** in which the couples are working at Texas roadhouse grill and end up falling for one another etc. if you could please read and review that story and send me thoughts on it I' appreciate that. Once again sorry it took so long to update.

**Signing off for now - 007Stitch**


End file.
